The invention relates to marine propulsion devices and to lower units thereof including reversing transmissions. The invention also relates to such lower units including so called two-piece propeller shafts.
The invention also relates to relative axial movements and locations of the two propeller pieces during assembly and operation.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. and foreign patent documents:
______________________________________ Taguchi, et al. U.S. No. 4,637,802 January 20, 1987 Bagge U.S. No. 3,727,574 April 17, 1973 Blanchard U.S. No. 4,302,196 November 24, 1981 Nakamura, et al. U.S. No. 4,668,198 May 26, 1987 Harada, et al. Japan No. 61-174346 August 7, 1986 ______________________________________